Love Never Dies
by Prince Halliwell
Summary: One-shot. Phoebe's been feeling lonely since Drake died, so she tries to summon him, but gets someone she didn't expect...


**Love Never Dies**

**Summary: One-shot. Phoebe's been feeling a bit lonely since Drake died, so she decides she wants to see him one more time. But when she casts a spell to summon the object of her affection she gets someone she didn't expect…**

Phoebe sat in her bedroom, staring endlessly out of the window. Leo had been human for two days now, and he and Piper were already like any normal family again, except for magic, and this had made Phoebe long for a family of her own even more. _Drake would have made a brilliant dad, and a perfect husband_ she thought to herself,

"but we never got that, I never will, I'm destined to be alone," she said, leaving her room.

"Damnit," a voice said, as Cole appeared, "Drake managed to convince her never to give up on love, and now him dying has just made her give up again," he growled, vanishing again just as Phoebe stepped back into her room, after hearing something. When she found nothing there she shook her head and went downstairs.

When she got down there she stood at the entrance to the conservatory, watching Piper and Leo play with their children, she smiled, but this smile soon disappeared when she realized she might never have what they have. Phoebe walked through into the kitchen and took a bottle of water from the fridge, taking off the lid and letting some of the clear liquid run down the back of her throat.

"Seeing Drake one more time won't hurt," she told herself, twisting the lid back onto her bottle of water and walking upstairs to the attic.

She went straight over to the book and began flipping through it,

"looks like I'm gonna have to write my own spell," she stated, grabbing a notepad and pen from a table and sitting down on the couch, beginning to make up a spell. Minutes later, she stood up with her piece of paper and brushed down her jeans, before chanting the spell she had written:

"let the object of my affection return,

so that his existence may be reaffirmed,

forces of love, hear my plea,

for twenty-four hours bring him back to me."

A spiral of red lights twinkled in the air, forming a heart shape before becoming a man, but not the man Phoebe was expecting.

"Cole," she gasped,

"you really should be more particular with your spells," he said, her look of shock turned to a glare as she leapt at her ex, kicking him in the stomach,

"what have you done with Drake?" she questioned.

"Nothing, he's in the afterlife perfectly fine," he replied,

"you're lying, otherwise you wouldn't be here," she hissed,

"or maybe I'm here because I'm the true object of your affection," he said, she broke from her fighting stance and shook her head,

"don't do this to me Cole, please," she said, turning away from him.

"I still love you Phoebe, I always will, and I know you love me," Cole said,

"you know I will always love you," she stated, turning back around to face him,

"I'm here for twenty-four hours, so whether you want to spend some time with me or not you're stuck with me," he told her,

"do you have any powers?" she asked,

"I always have powers," he grinned, she also cracked a smile,

"true, very true," she nodded.

"My powers are slightly off after the transition from the ghostly plane to this one," he said, after he created an energy ball and it vanished again in an instant,

"maybe that's a good thing," she said, "can you still shimmer?"

"sure," he replied,

"good, because I don't want my family to see you," she told him, holding out her hand for him to take, which he did and then shimmered them out.

At Magic School, Paige was trying to find a teacher to replace Drake and was currently interviewing the elf who had once been Wyatt's nanny,

"you were great looking after my nephew, but I'm not sure about your teaching skills," the witchlighter said,

"I assure you, Miss Matthews, the children will learn much from me," the elf told her,

"I'll get back to you," Paige said, watching as the elf disappeared in a green flare, "next," she called. The next person up for the job was a leprechaun,

"the kids need an education, not luck," the said,

"they need luck having you as a headmistress," the leprechaun said, before running from the room.

"Can I get an interview?" a voice asked, Paige looked up from where her head was buried in her arms to see Kyle,

"is it really you?" she asked,

"of course it is," he grinned, walking over to her and planting a kiss on her lips, which she enthusiastically responded to.

"I only had time for one kiss, but we'll see each other again soon," he told her, before dissolving into orbs, leaving Paige alone,

"I love him being a whitelighter but I also hate it," she sighed.

Meanwhile, Phoebe and Cole sat on a stone on the beach, where he had shimmered them to.

"So you were with Piper when she died?" Phoebe asked, they were discussing what had happened two days ago,

"yep, I helped her to not give up on love, not give up on Leo," he replied, "if only I could do the same for you,"

"I'm pretty sure you are," she said, looking deep into his eyes before their lips met in a kiss.

"I'm all for sex on the beach, but not sex on a rock," Phoebe said, as they momentarily parted and she moved slightly because part of the jagged rock was digging into her, Cole leaned in for a second kiss and shimmered them out while doing so, shimmering them back in in her bedroom.

Back at school, Paige hadn't found anyone right for the job, but had had a sudden epiphany,

"Kyle!" she called, seconds later orbs formed the whitelighter.

"The Elders will have my head if they find out I'm here," he stated,

"not if you're working," she said,

"what d'you mean?" he asked,

"you're my new teacher," she replied,

"but I don't know about music and literature," he said,

"I said, you're my teacher," she told him, raising her voice slightly to get the message through, before they both grinned and shared a hug.

Later that night, Cole and Phoebe lay in the bed, he had his arms around her and she was snuggled into his chest.

"I love you," she said,

"I love you too," he said, kissing her on the head and not taking his gaze off her as she drifted into a sleep, before he also did.

Downstairs, Piper was trying to catch Wyatt, who was giggling as he orbed all over the house, when she ran upstairs and opened Phoebe's bedroom door, to find Wyatt standing by the bed, pointing at Cole.

"Oh god," Piper gasped, scooping her son into her arms and quickly running from the room, quietly as not to wake Phoebe or Cole.

Later on, Phoebe walked downstairs, wearing some jeans and a pink sweater,

"where's Cole?" Piper asked, from where she and Paige sat on the couch.

"So you guys no huh," Phoebe said,

"yep," Paige replied,

"he's getting dressed, but please don't be mad, I never meant to summon him, I meant to summon Drake, but Cole came and I don't know what happened, but it was like we just clicked all over again," the middle sister explained.

"We're not mad Pheebs, just a bit shocked, a lot shocked," Piper told her,

"I know, to be honest I'm quite shocked myself, but I don't regret it, and I never will," Phoebe said, turning around to see Cole standing at the foot of the stairs,

"my time's nearly up," he stated. Phoebe looked at her sisters,

"can you give us a minute, just to say goodbye?" she asked,

"sure," Piper replied, as she and Paige stood up and the youngest orbed them out.

"I don't know what to say," Phoebe said, stepping closer to Cole,

"don't say anything, we've had too many goodbyes," he said, putting his finger to her lips before taking it away and kissing her.

"I love you Cole," she told him, as she stood back and he began to glow,

"I love you Phoebe," he said, before breaking apart into red lights and dissolving, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

A few days later, the sisters and Leo sat in the conservatory, watching Wyatt and Chris play with their toys.

"Do you miss him sweetie?" Piper asked, Phoebe nodded,

"Cole dies, a lot, but our love doesn't, and it never will," she replied, "especially now that I'm expecting his baby," she said, patting her stomach. A burst of congratulations came from Paige, Piper and Leo, while Wyatt orbed a teddy to Phoebe,

"thanks little man," she cooed, tickling his cheek and making him laugh.

"I wonder what powers she'll have?" Phoebe said,

"how'd y'know it's a she?" Leo asked, "we thought Wyatt was a she,"

"the pregnancy test I took gave me a premonition of a little girl, and Cole," she replied,

"so does this mean he'll be back?" Paige asked,

"I hope so," Phoebe said, smiling.

**The End**

**A/N. Hope you all liked it. Please review. I might do a sort of sequel thing, but that will probably just be another one-shot, would you like to see one?**


End file.
